


Rainy Day

by AnonymousMyself



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not specifficaly fond of rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> It was written as a gift for my dear friend on deviantArt - FantasysMistress.

You yawned looking out of the window and saw big water drops hitting it.

“I hate rain...” you muttered, rolling out of your bed and forced yourself on your legs. You picked up from your closed some underwear, loose blouse and pants and walked in direction of your bathroom.

You tossed the clothing on a counter and took down your pyjamas, which was your pink panties and big black T-shirt with white sentence ‘We, beauties are rare’, that you years earlier stole from your uncle.

You tied your long (h/c) hair up in a bun and got into your bath. You turned on the shower, jumping when hot water hit you.

It took you fifteen minutes to get out of the bathroom now filled with fog. But you realised that even the shower didn’t wake you up, as you yawned.

Slightly frustrated, you walked out of your room and to the kitchen. It was surprisingly empty. You looked at the clock... Yes. It was really a surprise.

It was 9 a.m. and till now it should be full of hungry Avengers absorbing a mountain of food.

You looked out of the window.

“It has to be rain...” You muttered and started preparing scrambled eggs.

You ate in peace. Of course it was a nice change, but you got frustrated by the overwhelming silence in Pepper’s Tower, which was now considered also as Avengers’ Tower.

You got up from your chair and put your dishes in washer. You walked then out of the kitchen and headed in the direction of one of the labs.

“At least here anything didn’t change...” You said to yourself, seeing your best friend (oh, well... for you more than friend) working on something. “Hi Bruce...” You greeted him and he looked in your direction with warm smile. “Hello, (name).”

“You look like a shit.” You commented, looking in his tired eyes. “You worked whole night, right..?” You asked and yawned.

Bruce sighed, as you started to type your leg on the floor.

“Yes, I did.” He responded and you walked in his direction.

“Okay, now you’re going to rest.” You said, grasping his arm and pulling him after you. “And there are no _buts,_ since I hate rain and I hate dealing with it alone, so you’re keeping me company.”

He chuckled an your behaviour but obeyed, walking after you to the living floor.

As the two of you got out of the elevator, you sat on the couch and patted place next to you, turning on the giant plasma.

“So, what were you doing in the lab?” You asked as he joined you.

“Working.”

You huffed. “Yeah, I know this but what were you working on?” You said irritated.

“New use for gamma radiation.” He responded and there was silence between you two for a while. “What makes you hate rain..?” You almost jumped at the sudden question.

“It makes me sleepy and really lazy, and sad, and my mind thinks slower, and I’m _booored...”_   You responded, yawning at the last word.

“What’s bad in being like this for once in a while..?” Bruce asked and you puffed up your cheeks, falling to the side.

“I just hate it. I can’t work, when it rains.” His cheeks turned light pink when your head landed on his lap. Of course you didn’t see this, since you had your eyes closed.

There was a moment of silence and you amended you position and opened one eye, when Banner stiffed slightly at your movement.

His face was now flushed red.

You opened second eye. “Are you OK?” You asked sleepily. “Uhh...” “Your face’s red, do you have a fever?” You continued, light smirk forming on your lips, as Bruce’s face become even redder. “Do you need to go to the doctor..?” You asked, forcing the giggle to not escape your mouth as he closed those gorgeous chocolate eyes of his, muttering ‘seriously?’. That. Was. Damn. Cute. “Okay, okay, I’ll just stop.” You lifted yourself to the sitting position.

Banner looked away, clearing his throat. “Thanks.”

There was a moment of awkward silence and an idea plopped itself into your mind. You smiled at the thought and dipped down in his direction, lightly pecking Bruce’s cheek. “You know it, I like you..?” You murmured and backed away, as he fiercely turned his head and looked at your flushed face. ‘Maybe it was a bad idea..?’ You thought, smiling embarrassed smile and cursing the rain and its effect on your mind, when the silence lasted even longer.

“Like you too...”

And this time he dipped in your direction, pecking. Your. Lips.

Your smile widened as you deepened the kiss, which in a moment changed into great make-out session.

When the two of you parted away, you looked in those gorgeous brown eyes and sent Bruce goofy smile, panting lightly.

“Seems the rain stopped. You can go to your work now.” He said and you looked out the window then back at Banner.

“Screw it.” You responded, kissing him again.

 

* * *

 

Tony and Clint walked in the living room, laughing about Natasha’s and Steve’s love conversations during work.

“She keeps telling him, who he should go on a date with.” Said Clint but then he stopped in his tracks. “What did I miss..?” He asked, looking at the couch, where Bruce was sitting with (Name) curled on his lap.

“Dunno...” Stark responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

FIN~


End file.
